


Flufftober #29: Thunderstorms

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dogs, Flufftober, M/M, Pets, Thunderstorms, a day in the life of a working dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Blue's normal Thursday routine is thrown by the weather.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #29: Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts).



> After I posted my ficlet [Private Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069441), popfly was hoping for more about Blue's work at Rose Apothecary. Here's a little glimpse for you, my friend! 💍✨

Blue could feel the electricity in his fur. And he didn’t like it. It had been building in the air all day, and now there was so much that it felt crackly and uncomfortable all around him. The store had been pretty quiet, but it usually was on Thursdays. So he didn’t think the crackly air had anything to do with that.

Normally on Thursdays Blue’s duties at work included:

  * Keeping Dad company as he checked stock in the back right quadrant of the store. He knew “back right quadrant” due to Dad’s explanations of his Organizational System.
  * Checking on Papa as he filled out his spreadsheets on the computer. He knew “spreadsheets” because Dad was always teasing Papa about it.
  * Going with Dad to the Café to get lunch while Papa stayed at the store. Without fail, Twyla had a piece of apple set aside for him. She was always so nice.
  * Taking a nap in his bed next to the cash after lunch. 
  * Licking Rollie, Jr.’s fingers and face while Jocelyn did her weekly shop an hour before close.



Today Blue was restless. The sky was really dark, making the store dark, too. His after-lunch nap had lasted longer than usual, and so far he hadn’t seen Jocelyn and Rollie, Jr. 

Dad and Papa seemed a little on edge, so at least he wasn’t alone. He stretched and ambled over to sit next to Papa who was always good for a scratch behind his ears, and maybe a cookie from Mrs. Ford’s “For the Dogs” line. Dad had explained to him that the cookies were  _ very high quality. _ He didn’t know about that, but he knew they  _ tasted good. _

Papa reached down toward Blue’s ears and a sharp sting and shock hit him. Blue yelped and jumped away, and Papa grabbed his hand back with a cry. At that exact moment the sky seemed to crack open with a big rumbling and a bright jagged light! Rain started pouring down harder than Blue had ever seen before. 

He shook his head and looked up at Papa, who reached again to scratch his ears and drew him close for murmurs of love and nicknames. Dad stepped out from behind the curtain and they all watched the rain come down together. Blue didn’t think any more customers would be coming in today, but that was okay. He had the only two people he really needed right here.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
